Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to instructional aids for learning how to play a stringed instrument and more specifically, to such a device having plungers adapted to operatively engage strings extending along the neck of a stringed instrument.
It is often difficult for a student beginning to learn how to play a stringed instrument to correctly finger the strings extended along the neck of the instrument in order to produce harmonious chords. When the strings are incorrectly fingered, harsh dischords are produced which frustrate the student and discourage him from continuing to practice. Conversely, when the strings are correctly fingered, harmonious chords are produced which encourage the student to practice and offer an incentive for continuing to practice. Moreover, it is often advantageous for the student to learn a few basic chords at one time so that songs having simple chord arrangements can be played, thus enabling the student to fully perform popular or well-known songs. Thus, the student is constantly encouraged to continue practicing and learning more difficult arrangements.